1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical imaging lens. Specifically speaking, the present invention is directed to an optical imaging lens for use in portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, cameras, tablet personal computers, or personal digital assistants (PDA) for taking pictures and for recording videos.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the optical imaging lens has been continuously developed. In addition to requiring thin and light lenses, the object for improving the lens aberration and the color imaging quality is also more and more important. However, with the number of optical imaging lenses is increased, the distance from the object-side surface of the first lens element to the image plane along the optical axis is also increased. As a result, it is disadvantageously for thinning the cell phones, the digital cameras or the car lenses. Therefore, how to design an optical imaging lens has good image quality, and also has light and short lens is always an important design development goal.